Meu Maior Tesouro
by RomioneWeasley
Summary: Ser pai nao é fácil.  Ver sua garotinha crescer é algo difícil e doloroso.  Mas ver-la sorrir, faz tudo valer a pena.


**Meu maior tesouro**

Me lembro dela quando era somente um bebê...

Seus gritos nos faziam acordar no meio da noite.

- Ron, é sua vez... - disse Hermione sonolenta.

- Ah, ok, ok... Eu ja vou...

O choro dela me fazia ter que levantar para ver o que acontecia, era sempre os mesmos motivos...

Fome, sede, porque precisava trocar a fralda ou porque não conseguia dormir.

- O que você tem contra seu pai dormir ? - eu perguntei uma vez a ela enquanto a balançava para fazer-la cair no sono.

Ela simplesmente sorriu para mim, seu sorriso era uma das coisas mais belas que eu ja vi. E era exatamente esses pequenos momentos que fazia as noites de insônia valer a pena.

- Pai...

Ela me acordou uma certa noite...

- O que foi, filha ?

Ela ainda era tão pequena... Era incrivel como ela se parecia comigo e ao mesmo tempo como minha esposa.

Ela pegou meus cabelos ruivos, meus olhos azuis e minhas sardas, enquanto ela tinha o cabelo crespo, o nariz e a forma do rosto de Hermione.

- Tive um pesadelo...

Hermione não estava na cama naquele momento, estava vendo o motivo do choro de nosso pequeno Hugo, senão eu teria pedido ajuda a ela.

- Ahm... Por acaso você gostaria de dormir aqui com o papai e a mamãe, hoje ?

Minha garotinha simplismente acenou com a cabeça e se deitou ao meu lado.

- O que você sonhou, Rosie ?

- Tinha um monstro enorme ! Extremamente assustador... Ele queria me comer...

Eu simplismente sorri para ela.

- Não tenha medo... - eu a abracei fortemente - Estou aqui para te proteger...

- Pai... Você sempre me irá proteger, certo ?

Ela me olhava com aqueles olhos profundamente azuis, cheios de esperança...

Eu simplesmente respondi:

- Sim, meu amor, estarei sempre aqui para te proteger...

Me lembro muito bem quando ela leu seu primeiro livro trouxa.

- Pai...

- Sim, querida ? - eu estava nesse momento lendo o "Profeta Diário" e estava tomando uma bela xicara de café.

- Quando irei encontrar meu principe ?

Eu me engasguei e quase cuspi todo café para fora.

- Como ?

- Você sabe... Meu principe encantado e perfeito... Igual a história da Bela Adormecida...

- Querida, esse tipo de coisa não existe...

- Quer dizer que nunca irei encontrar meu principe... ?

Seus olhos enchiam de água, eu a levantei e a coloquei em meu colo.

- Sim, você irá... - eu a olhei, estava meio triste por pensar que um dia ela iria amar alguém.

- Mas você disse...

- Principes encatados e perfeitos não existem... As vezes eles não são como você pensa...

- Mas então como saberei que ele é meu principe ?

Eu dei a ela um sorriso fraco.

- Você simplesmente saberá depois de um tempo...

Ela sorriu para mim muito animada e depois me perguntou calmamente:

- Pai... Você é principe da mamãe...?

Eu simplesmente ri e a abracei forte.

Era seu quinto ano na escola de Hogwarts, ela estava passando as férias em casa.

Como eu odiava ver-la assim, suas lágrimas caiam em seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, ela estava sentada em cima do banco de nossa terraça.

- Posso me sentar ao seu lado ?

Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

Me sentei e coloquei meu braço em seus ombros.

- Você tinha razão... - ela disse de repente com uma voz trêmula - Homens não prestam ! Ele não presta...

Ela pelo jeito se lembrou de uma conversa nossa no ano passado, eu tinha dito a ela como os garotos não prestavam e como todo menino é um idiota por dentro quando ela tinha me perguntado sobre o amor verdadeiro... Não sei por que tinha lhe falado isso, acho que tinha medo... Minha garota estava crescendo e eu não queria admitir isso...

- Você somente não achou o cara certo...

- Estou cansada de garotos !

Eu dei um suspiro antes de dizer:

- Ah, meu amor, se eu conseguisse te proteger de todos os males desse mundo... Se eu conseguisse te fazer a menina mais feliz desse mundo... Acredite que eu faria... Prometi uma vez te proteger sempre e sinto muito por não poder fazer isso agora...

Ela me abraçou e me olhou com aqueles olhos inchados e chorosos.

- Obrigada, pai... Por estar aqui do meu lado tentando me animar...

Agora eu estou aqui...

Não posso acreditar como ela ela era tão pequenininha...

Ela sempre foi a coisa mais maravilhosa nesse mundo, mas aquele vestido branco a faz ser mais linda do que geralmente é.

Seu lindo sorriso se destaca nessa linda festa.

Acho dificil aceitar o fato de que ela não é mais minha bela garotinha e sim uma mulher.

Não sofro por ser um Malfoy, não sofro pelo fato de ele ter se apaixonado pela minha princesa.

Simplismente sofro pelo fato dele ter conquistado o coração dela e de ter tirado meu maior tesouro nesse mundo.

Mas desde que ele faça ela sorrir do jeito que está sorrindo hoje... Em seu casamento... Então todo meu sofrimento terá valido a pena.


End file.
